


Mating Rituals

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: @oriona75 said:Someone else who writes Gadreel!?! Can you write him awkwardly asking you date you???Word Count: 280Parings: Gadreel x ReaderWarnings:  awkwardness, fluffA/N: FEEDBACK PLEASE!!!





	Mating Rituals

He had no idea what to do. He was an angel not a human he had no clue how to ask someone out, let alone ask the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Gadreel asked his younger brother Castiel for advice, after all he had been around humans longer than he had. Perhaps he had picked up on their strange mating rituals.  
He learned girls liked flowers and chocolates, so he decorated your room in both. Turns out that was a bad idea because the flowers he chose you were allergic to. You walked in and immediately started sneezing and wheezing. Gadreel snapped them away upon your reaction.  
After the flower fiasco he stayed away from those. Gadreel tried for weeks each attempt at getting you to notice him never went according to plan, and he was getting frustrated. Of course that silly angel didn’t know you already noticed him.   
“Gadreel! Gad come here!” you shout from your bedroom. The angel appearing mere seconds from you calling out.  
“(Y/N)? Are you alright?”   
“I’m alright Gadreel. Question is are you?”  
“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”  
“Maybe it has to do with your attempting to ask me out with things instead of words.” You give him a pointed look.  
He blushes and starts stumbling over his words. You hush him with a finger to his lips.  
“Ask me.” You whisper.  
“(Y/N) will you go out with me?”  
“Yes.”  
He grins and softly, yet hesitantly presses his lips to yours in a tentative kiss.  
“Dinner and a movie sound good?” He asks  
You giggle, “Now you’re getting it.”  
He grins and the two of you spend a lovely evening together.


End file.
